The present invention relates to a carton pad. The purpose of the pad is to secure a product in packing containers and, at the same time, to fill any free space within the respective packing container.
Products being shipped in cartons or containers often have a form or shape differing from the form or shape of the carton or container, or only partially fill the respective carton or container. In such cases, it is necessary to secure the object or product within the packing container, and to fill up the free space remaining within the carton or container to avoid damaging the product or damaging the packing container or carton itself. Small filler material has often been used for this purpose, such as styrofoam chips or support materials of styrofoam, cardboard, paper, or excelsior (wood shavings).
However, the use of such materials has many disadvantages. In particular, small-sized filler materials involve inconveniences, because the unpacking of the packed contents is cumbersome and laborious, with the filler material constituting voluminous waste.
The use of such supporting materials also has the disadvantage that the materials are not variable and seldom reliably protect the packed objects or contents against slipping and damage.